Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical photographing lens assembly and an image capturing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact optical photographing lens assembly and image capturing device applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure or a five-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers and wearable apparatus, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Other conventional compact optical systems with six-element lens structure enhance image quality and resolution. However, the arrangement of the refractive power of the first lens element in the optical system does not give effect to shift the entire refractive powers toward the object side, so that the arrangement of the small field of view and the shortened back focal length cannot be both obtained, and the stray light would be easily generated. Moreover, the shape of the fifth lens element also cannot reduce the generation of the stray light and is also unfavorable for providing high image quality.